


Cause The Drums They Swing Low (And The Trumpets They Go)

by sicklyNymead (SizzlingFaceDonut)



Series: Gay, Shippy, Music Oneshots [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Michael Mell, I love Michael so much, M/M, Post-Squip, bi jeremy heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/sicklyNymead
Summary: Michael is about to do the dumbest thing he possibly can. If this work, things would be amazing. If not, well, he already gets called a loser.





	Cause The Drums They Swing Low (And The Trumpets They Go)

Michael sucked in a breath. He was standing in the doorway of the cafetoreum, people steaming around him. He self-consiously fixed his glasses, shoving his thick, curly cinnamon brown hair off of his forehead.

His hoodie was covering his hands, but honestly didn't really hide the fact that they were shaking like leaves. His headphones were around his neck, Bob Marley quietly reaching his ears.

This could go so badly... but it might not. There was only one way to find out. He walked forward, swiveling his head slightly, and... there he was. Michael remember that when they were juniors, the taller boy would always sing his crush's name, so it sounded like Christiiiiine. He probably didn't realise that his best friend was singing his name in his head. 

Jeremyyyyy. It sounded so beautiful in Michael's head, and probably even better out loud. 

Michael walked over to their usual table, prompting Jeremy to glance up with a smirk. "What's up Player Two?" His smile faded slightly. "Are you okay? You look, I dunno, sick..."

Michael sucked in a breath. "Jere, answer me honestly, if... I did something that could completely ruin your reputation, would you still be my friend?"

Jeremy frowned. "Micah, dude, I... yeah, of course, after last year, I wouldn't ever abondon you, you know this. What…?"

"Every time you get undressed"

Michael nodded, standing up on weak legs. And then hewas stepping on the chair, and then he was standing on the table. He cleared his throat loudly prompting the entire room to turn to look at him.

"I hear a symphony in my head" 

"Attention, one and all, I, Michael Mell, am gay. Homosexual. Queer." He took another deep breath, closing his eyes to block out the whispers. "And! I am... I am in love with my best friend, Jeremy Heere."

"Wrote this song, just looking at you" 

There was no audible reaction from Jeremy at first, but then the table shook slightly. Michael opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Jeremy. Well, maybe not face to face, Jeremy was still way taller, but none the less, they were mere inches from each other. 

"The drums they swing low" 

And then, Jeremy spoke. "And I, Jeremy Heere am bisexual. And! I am in love with my best friend, Michael Mell."

"And the trumpets they go" 

Michael was smiling so widely that his cheeks hurt, but he couldn't stop. He grabbed Jeremy, pulling him into a hug, cheers and cat calls erupting around them.

Jeremy smelled like coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a really weird ending... welp. Follow me on Tumblr at sizzlingfacedonuts!
> 
> Also, I was bored and these two are adorable. Art isn't mine! It's from someone on deviantart! I just thought it was cute!  
> https://img00.deviantart.net/9ab8/i/2017/172/5/f/__be_more_chill___boyf_riends_by_madzo22-dbdhbak.png


End file.
